


Magnificent View

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Holidays, M/M, Manip, Mountains, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim and Blair go to the mountains and enjoy the view.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Extravaganza - 2020 'The Sentinel Secret Santa'





	Magnificent View

[](https://imgur.com/Fj9LSWT)


End file.
